powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The City of Clipsville
"The City of Clipsville" is second part of 8th episode of season 5. It aired on January 16, 2004. It is done in the style of a clip show, an episode of a television series that consists primarily of excerpts from previous episodes, although not all the excerpts are from actual episodes. Plot The Powerpuff Girls are cleaning out their closet when Buttercup finds her old lucky blanket. The girls remember the time that they had first seen Buttercup with it and how they had chased her around the house to get a better look at it (Cover Up). Then Bubbles remembers the time when Mojo Jojo turned them into dogs (Monkey See, Doggie Do) and Blossom remembers when he tried it again (Monkey See, Doggy Two). The girls also remember the time when the Professor turned them and everyone else in town into babies and the time when they lost their superpowers. Buttercup also remembers when they sped up time and became teenagers--the sisters had given up crime-fighting and started living like normal teenagers, such as wearing makeup and spending their free time hanging out at the mall. It was at the Townsville Mall that they met the teen Rowdyruff Boys and organized a triple date with them. The girls then become aware that the Professor is watching them. The Professor tells them about the time when he renewed his driver's license, which the girls find boring. Then Blossom remembers the time when the Professor got married to Ms. Sara Bellum, but it turned out to be Mojo Jojo under her hair. As the Professor stops them from talking about it, all four of them see Mayor with them, who wonders why it isn't his own house they are at. Then he tells them about when he remembered the thing that was happening now and when the Professor made him a giant pickle (which never happened). Suddenly everyone turns up and remembers things. Later, the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor are sitting at their kitchen, drinking hot chocolate, remembering all the events that happened in the episode. Also, the narrator ends the show by remembering how at the end of every Powerpuff Girls episode, he'd say "So once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls." Characters: *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup) *Professor Utonium *Mayor *Mojo Jojo (appears in flashbacks) *The Rowdyruff Boys (Brick, Boomer and Butch'' ''appear in the teenager flashback as teenagers) *Ms. Keane * Ms. Sara Bellum (appears in wedding flashback but was actually Mojo Jojo) *Various citizens of Townsville Trivia *In the clip that showed the sisters as teenagers, Buttercup's cell phone number is revealed to be 555-1568. *Ironically, this episode only shows three clips from actual episodes ("Monkey See, Doggie Do", "Cover Up", and "Monkey See, Doggy Two") while the rest are clips we've never seen before. *The episode ends with a text that says "The Powerpuff Girls was drawn before a live studio audience. In Burbank, California." Spoofing 1970's TV show endings, such as "All in the Family." This is also where the Warner Bros. Studios, as well as Cartoon Network Studios, are. *Also at the end of the episode, a laugh track is heard. Spoofing from the Hanna-Barbera cartoons such as Scooby-Doo. *The teenage flashback was most likely set after The Boys are Back in Town as the Rowdyruff Boys are in it with modified versions of their new hairstyles. **The scene with the Powerpuffs and the Rowdyruffs as couples is an obvious response to the fan letters McCracken got demanding the Girls and Boys be couples. *It is likely that the way the girls behaved in the flashback as teenagers, is the way they will act once they reach that stage for real. *This is the second time Bubbles is chewing gum (the first being in "Just Another Manic Mojo"). External Links *The City of Clipsville SCRIPT Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes storyboarded by Chris Reccardi Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre